Never Knew I Needed
by Quicklove202
Summary: AU. It's the week of Valentine's day and Quinn is falling in love. Too bad it's not with her boyfriend. Jacob/Quinn. ONESHOT.


**AN: Woah, baby, this thing is uber long. Oh well. This is AU, but during S2. There's no cheating, no pregnancy for Quinn. She did date Puck and Finn but they didn't work out. Now she's with Sam, like in the show. **

**Glee dialogue is not mine, just so ya know.**

**In current Glee news, Can it be November 29th yet? Cause those glee pics of Dianna back on set are killing me. I can't wait for the episode!**

**Anyways, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

Quinn walked into school, tired. It was Monday. Monday's always sucked. As she headed down the corridor toward her locker, she noticed the halls were oddly ornamented with vast amounts of red, pink, and white paper decorations. Right. Valentine's day was this week. She'd never really cared for the holiday, unlike almost every girl in school.

Last year for Valentine's day, she'd been dating Puck. Big mistake. But to his credit, he hadn't forgotten about it like she assumed he would. He took her to Breadstix surprisingly. She appreciated the gesture, even though every other guy in McKinley who had a valentine did the exact same thing. It made the whole thing less romantic but she tried to act as though it didn't affect her since it was her first Valentine's day where she had a boyfriend.

It ended up being a memorable night, but not for the right reasons. For one, during dinner, all Puck did (besides scarf down his lasagna like an animal) was leer and smirk at the female waitresses, and even a few of the girl's on their dates. As if his girlfriend wasn't even sitting in front of him. To make matters more depressing, they went back to his place after and he tried to get her to have sex with him _yet again_. And when she turned him down, (like she always did) he turned to his stupid Super Mario video games leaving her to watch him play for two hours.

Thankfully this year was different.

Now she had the perfect boyfriend.

Sam.

Sure he was kind of a nerd and had a large mouth but he was cute and he was good to her. Not to mention he could sing and had a great body. He was perfect. They were perfect together.

Maybe even _too_ perfect…

The smile she'd walked into school with slowly faded at that thought. She stopped in front of her locker and proceeded to do her combination. Even though she cared about Sam and liked being with him, she was getting restless. They'd only been together a few months and already they'd found themselves in a comfortable routine. Like an old married couple.

Everything they did was so bland, so vanilla. There was no passion and no excitement anymore (not that there was much to begin with quite frankly). The Glee club liked to call them Ken and Barbie and she instantly resented the name, but that was before she realized how right they all were. They really were living, breathing Ken and Barbie dolls. The very idea sickened her.

Okay, she really needed to stop this. Sam's everything a girl could want or ask for. He's never cheated on her or pressured her into having sex (like Puck) and never eyed another girl while with her (like Finn). She's lucky to have him. She shouldn't be thinking like this about him, or about them for that matter. They were fine.

After gathering the books needed for her next classes, she glanced at the picture of her and Sam posted on the back of her locker door. It had been taken the night glee had won sectionals. They were both beaming in the picture, the two of them oblivious to the fact that Santana and Brittany were in the background making faces. She closed her locker and looked at the small pink and red paper hearts scattered across the rows of lockers. Surely Valentine's day would help reignite her feelings for Sam, right? The whole holiday was based off of love after all. She just needed to get in the spirit of things.

Realizing she was going to be late to class if she didn't get going, she turned around, only to come to a grinding halt at the sight of _him_. Not Sam, but god did she wish it was just Sam. But no, it was the newest transfer to McKinley. The freakishly tall, ridiculously muscled, all-around sexy new guy. Jacob.

Or_ Stupid _Jacob, as she liked to refer to him in her head. Not because he was actually stupid, because he was very quite smart, but just because of the fact that she was attracted to him that annoyed her.

She didn't _want _to be attracted to him.

She _couldn't_ be attracted to him. She was with Sam. She shouldn't have feelings for anyone but him.

She adjusted her grip on her books, unable to resist giving Jacob the once-over. God dammit. Didn't he ever have a day where he didn't look so…irresistible?

Stupid Jacob.

She looked back at his face, only to find that he was staring at _her_. She could've slapped her hand to her forehead right then and there. _Great job on the subtlety, Fabray. _

She quickly averted her gaze, knowing that if she allowed herself to look into those beautiful light brown eyes of his, she'd just turn to a puddle of mush. She shook her head of the thought and straightened up, tilting her chin upward slightly as she walked past him.

She was Quinn Fabray for Christ's sake. She didn't turn to a puddle of mush for _anyone_.

The day went by surprisingly fast (but not that she was complaining) and now all she had was Glee before her school day was officially over. She had a little difficulty getting Jacob out of her head today, but at least now she had Glee to distract her thoughts with. She walked into the choir room, not surprised to see that it too was decorated for the holiday and took a seat in the front row. She turned around in her chair and starting talking to a lone Mercedes, who was looking rather glum. Quinn already knew why, though, it was almost Valentine's day and she was the only one of the group, aside from Santana, who didn't have a valentine.

"This is so depressing." Mercedes mumbled, her chin resting in her hand as she surveyed all the couples in the room. To her right was Finn attempting to teach Rachel how to play the drums, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Mike and Tina making stupid googly faces and making out.

"It'll be over before you know it." Quinn reassured her, squeezing the girl's knee. She tried not to notice Brittany and Santana chatting closely on the opposite end of the room, since Brittany was technically with Artie now. "Besides, you could still get a valentine," she continued, "Who knows, maybe you have a secret admirer somewhere."

Mercedes snorted, fighting the urge to roll her eyes, "Yeah, _right_. Girls like you get valentines and secret admirers. But girls like me…well, we don't get squat. We stay at home on Valentine's day, watching sappy movies and eating chocolates that our dad gave us out of pity. I just can't wait for this week to be over and everyone gets their sanity back." She looked up as two more glee clubbers entered the choir room and shook her head in disbelief. Even Lauren Zizes had Puck chasing after her. This made her feel even more pathetic than she actually was.

"We can have a girl's night on Valentine's day, order pizza, eat our weight in chocolate," It wasn't like she had Sue breathing down her neck about staying thin now that she was off the Cheerios. "We can make fun of all the movies playing on television." Quinn suggested.

Mercedes smiled weakly and squeezed her hand, "I appreciate the offer, baby girl, but you have Sam. He's gonna wanna do something amazing for you for V-day. You should be spending the day with him, not with me." Quinn was about to respond when Mercedes nodded her head toward the doorway, "Speaking of your man."

She turned around, just as Sam wheeled Artie into the choir room, the two of them talking about the latest Call of Duty video game.

Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room shortly after they did and greeting everyone before asking for them to take their seats. Sam walked up to her, smiling that boyish smile of his, before leaning down and kissing her cheek. He sat down next to her as Mr. Schuester walked over to the small whiteboard at the head of the room. "All right guys, I have one word for you."

Quinn leaned to the side, watching as Mr. Schuester drew a big heart around the word_ Love _he'd written prior.

Brittany raised her hand as he turned back around toward the class to continue. He stopped at the sight of her hand up in the air and nodded, "Brittany."

"Is it love?" She put her hand down and before Mr. Schuester could respond, she turned to Artie, beaming, "Totally gonna graduate now!"

"Anyways, as you all know, Valentine's day is coming up so for this week's assignment, I want you to find and perform the world's greatest love songs." he pulled up a stool and sat down, "Also, Regionals is coming up soon and we still need to raise two-hundred and fifty dollars for new costumes…"

Santana groaned loudly, "Oh god, not another bake sale."

Mercedes nodded in agreement, "Yeah, cause bake sales are still not cool, Mr. Schue."

He shook his head, "No. No bake sale this year. I was thinking of having the club do something like singing telegrams." Most of the club frowned at this, mainly because they had no idea what a telegram was.

"If a student gives us ten dollars, in exchange we will sing these world's greatest love songs to their valentine. It'll fulfill the week's assignment, help raise money for our costumes, and give us all extra practice for regionals. It's a win, win, all around, right?" Mr. Schuester looked around the room, waiting for his students to agree with him. He was instead met with a few noncommittal nods and unsure smiles.

"Okay, then, let's get started!" He got out of his seat and walked over to his messenger bag, where he rummaged through it for the sheet music he'd brought.

While his back was to them, the group sharing knowing glances that basically read that _this could be another Christmas caroling disaster_.

Just then Ms. Pillsbury walked into the room and asked if she could speak to Mr. Schuester for a minute. As soon as he was out in the hallway, out of earshot, the group turned to each other.

"I say we just fork up twenty bucks each and then we'll have our money for the costumes." Finn suggested, whispering quietly.

"But that'll leave ten dollars left." Artie noted.

"Rachel will pay thirty then." Puck replied.

She scoffed, "Why me?"

"Cause you're our team leader and you'll like the most annoying person I've ever met. You need to start paying for it." Santana retorted, smirking.

"But what about the performances?" Tina reminded, "That's kind of the whole point of the assignment."

"But the last time we sang in public people threw trash at us and shoes. I'm not going through that again." Mike stated, shaking his head.

"Then why don't we just keep it to the glee club." Rachel suggested, "We'll pay each other and have the others sing to our valentine. We pay twenty bucks each, and we'll get two performances for our valentine."

Mercedes frowned. "But isn't that going to be a lot of singing?"

Puck folded his arms across his chest, "But it's not like anyone outside of the club is going to buy a stupid telegraph from us anyways. We might as well keep it between us."

"Okay, so it's agreed then?" Rachel looked to the others, who nodded their heads.

* * *

Once Glee was over, Quinn headed toward the parking lot to wait for her mother. Now that football season was over, Sam was going to join the basketball team with the rest of the guys, so she no longer had a ride home unless she wanted to wait another two hours to go home. No thank you.

Sam didn't like basketball that much, but he always told her that he couldn't allow himself to get out of shape since football was done with. She felt like that was a pretty stupid reason to join the team since he worked out on a daily basis regardless.

Sometimes she wished he would just calm down with all the exercising and the strict dieting. He watches what he eats even more than she ever did when she was back on Cheerios. Some days when they grab something to eat, she feels like a fat ass for craving a bacon cheeseburger while he's eating his healthy chicken and vegetables every day.

Not that she minds that he wants to be healthy, cause she doesn't, she just wishes he would loosen the reigns a little. Eat a damn cookie once in a while.

She pulled out her phone and sent her mother a quick text message, asking where she was. She waited about a minute before getting a response. _Sorry, sweetie, I'm swamped with work right now. I'll be there when I can._

Great. Who knows how long that'll be. She could always walk home, but her house was pretty far and she might not make it home before dark. So it looks like she was stuck here until her mom decided to pick her up. She sighed heavily, shrugging off her bag and setting it down by her feet before sitting down on the curb. She thought about asking Mercedes or Brittany and Santana for a ride, but she figured they'd left already.

"Need a ride home?"

Quinn couldn't help but jump a little at the sudden voice before getting up and spinning around. "Jacob. Hi."

"Hey." he greeted back, smiling down at her, "Need a ride home?"

"No, it's okay." she started shaking her head, while avoiding eye contact with him, "My mom should be here soon."

"You don't sound too sure about that." he chuckled, clearly noticing how she was avoiding looking at him.

She shook her head again, "It's okay, really."

"C'mon, I don't bite. Well, not usually." he joked.

She looked up at him, arching her eyebrow in surprise.

"It's called a joke, Fabray." he smirked, bending down and scooping up her bag for her. He swung it over his shoulder and nodded his head toward the lot, "Come on, my bike's this way."

She was just about to follow him but stopped at the word _bike. _"Bike. You mean like a motorcycle?"

He turned back around though he kept walking and nod, "Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Well, yeah." she kept following him, nevertheless, "My mother would kill me if she ever found out I was on one of those things."

"Well I won't tell her." he promised, stopping in front of the only motorcycle in the parking lot. He put her things in the side bag and pulled out a leather jacket before handing it to her. "Here, put this on."

She looked at it skeptically before reluctantly taking it. "Thanks." She slipped it on and pushed the sleeves up since it was way too big on her. He held out his spare helmet to her before he straddled his bike. She fastened the strap before swinging her leg over the side and sitting down.

As she wrapped her arms around Jacob's torso, a small voice in the back of her head yelled, _What are you doing? What's Sam going to think when he finds out about this?_

_Jacob's just giving me a ride home_, another voice retorted.

"Which way's your house?" Jacob asked, lifting up his visor and sticking his key in the ignition.

"Turn right when you get out of the parking lot and go straight until you hit Bensen, then turn left." He nodded, flipping down his helmet visor. Her grip on him tightened when his beast of a motorcycle came to life and he started to back out of the parking lot.

By the time they reached her house, she was all but clinging to him. Being on a motorcycle was both terrifying and completely exhilarating at the same time. But she still wasn't sure if it was something she'd want to do again. "I've stopped the bike, Quinn." she heard Jacob chuckle, "You can let go of me, now."

How embarrassing.

She quickly let go of him and hopped off his bike as gracefully as she could without showing him what was underneath her dress. "T-thanks for the ride." she handed him back his helmet and then proceeded to smooth out her hair.

"No problem." He got off too and took off his helmet before handing her bag to her. She thanked him again before heading up the cobblestone pathway toward her front door. The less time she spent with him, the better. She turned her head when she noticed him walking beside her. "What are you doing?"

"Walking you to the door." he replied, "Have to make sure you get inside safely before I take off. Wouldn't want you getting kidnapped or anything."

"Yeah, cause that sort of thing happens all the time in this neighborhood." she chuckled, fumbling with her keys for a second before shoving her house key in the lock and turning it.

"Well, I'm inside now." she smiled, stepping through the threshold and facing him.

"Yes, you are. Which means I should probably get going." Her smile faded a little. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you." she walked him walk down the pathway before realizing she was still wearing his jacket. "Wait! Jacob!" He turned around and she gestured to his jacket. "Here, you forgot this!" She was halfway done shrugging it off when he held up his hand, stopping her.

He shook his head, putting his hand down, "Keep it. It looks ten times better on you than it ever did on me." And with that, he turned back around, heading toward his motorcycle.

She leaned against the doorway and bit her lip. She could clearly see the muscles of his back underneath his black shirt as he walked. When she realized what she was thinking, she quickly moved back into the house and slammed the door shut.

Stupid Jacob. Why couldn't he be ugly and why did he have to smell so good?

* * *

Tuesday

It was raining cats and dogs outside. Quinn hated the rain. For one it ruined her hair. And two, with it rained that meant it would be cold and she hated being cold. Thankfully the raincoat she wore to school kept her from getting soaked on the way there. Otherwise she would've been in a much grumpier mood than she already was.

Another thing she hated about the rain? Well, as far as physical education classes were concerned, it only meant one thing.

Dodgeball.

Whoever came up with the brilliant concept of dodge ball should've been shot in the face immediately.

Because of this, she was dragging her feet as she walked toward the girl's locker room. She had P.E. next and had been dreading it all day. Thankfully she had P.E. with Santana and Brittany, so she could wait it out behind one of them. Last time she attempted to play, she got a bruise the size of grapefruit on her hip.

When she made it inside and headed toward her P.E. locker, she noticed that Santana and Brittany were nowhere in sight. She figured they were already out in the gym since it was dodgeball day. Those two had always enjoyed the game a little too much in her opinion.

When she finished changing into her P.E clothes, she headed toward the gym with a group of other girls who were in different P.E classes, but since it was raining all the classes were combined and forced to stay in the gym for the hour.

She scanned the gym for Santana and Brittany and raised her eyebrows in surprise when she found them…talking to Jacob. The three of them are laughing underneath one of the basketball hoops. She immediately frowned. Since when were they all friends? How did she miss this? He's been at McKinley since November, wouldn't her best friends tell her about befriending him?

Even though she knew she shouldn't be, she found herself oddly jealous.

_Maybe they're just all fooling around. A ménage a trois kind of a thing. _Santana and Brittany have been known to do that kind of thing with guys. She shuddered at the very thought and pushed those feelings aside before making her way over to them.

"Hey guys," she greeted, trying her best to smile despite the lingering thoughts of the three of them floating around in her head, "What's up?"

"Can you believe that this tool here," Santana waved her thumb toward Jacob, "Hates Breadstix?"

Jacob snorted, folding his arms across his chest, making Quinn lose her focus for a second. "What? The food there is crap and the breadsticks don't even taste like actual bread."

She nodded her head in agreement, since she didn't think Breadstix was all that great like everyone said it was. Yeah, it was cool they gave you unlimited breadsticks but they weren't even that good to begin with. "I heard they fly them in frozen from the Dominican Republic."

Jacob made a face, "Gross."

Santana rolled her eyes at the both of them and Quinn knew she was about to go off on one of her infamous Breadstix rants, but one of the P.E. teachers blew their whistle signaling the start of class. The four teachers announced then started dividing the massive group of students into two teams.

Ms. Fitz, a short elderly woman, made their way over to them, directing kids to either one side of the court or the other as she went along. When she reached the four of them, she had Brittany and Santana go to the other side of the court, while Jacob and Quinn could stay where they were.

"Awesome." Santana looked back at Jacob, a devious smile on her face, "Prepare to go to war, Black."

"And prepare to get your ass kicked, Satan." he retorted, returning the smile.

"You're not helping anyone by encouraging Santana." Quinn said to him, taking her hair and pulling it up into a loose ponytail. She of all people knew it was better to have Santana as an ally rather than a rival, especially during dodgeball.

"Don't worry, Quinn." he stepped back toward the end of the court with her while the teachers lined up the red rubber balls along the center line of the court. "I'll always keep you safe."

"I don't need you to keep me safe." she snapped, folding her arms across her chest stubbornly since the very idea appealed to her. Just a little.

Stupid Jacob.

"Okay, on the count of three!" yelled one of the male coaches, holding up his whistle, "One…two…three!" He blew his whistle loudly and everybody, well everybody who dared try and get one of the balls, bolted toward them at full speed.

Quinn stayed where she was, unlike Jacob. Her only concern was coming out of this game without any injuries.

It wasn't long before people started dropping like flies around her. It was mainly Santana's doing. Quinn had almost forgotten how vicious the girl was when it came to this stupid game. Lucky for her, Jacob had kept his word and worked as her bodyguard, making sure no one got the chance to decapitate her or something. While Santana was the number one player on her team, Jacob was it for his. He caught every single ball that came his way and easily threw the ball back, taking out another player. She was just glad that he wasn't overly aggressively with the game like Santana was.

Before she knew it, they were down to seven players total. Santana was still doing everything she could to get Jacob out, but she was failing miserably. He dodged everything she threw at him which just ticked her off even more. Quinn looked over at Brittany, who was sitting down in the right hand corner of court, throwing one of the balls up in the air like a five year-old. She was literally a sitting duck but no one dared target her unless they were stupid enough to want to feel the wrath of Santana. Which apparently Rick 'The Stick' Nelson was because he suddenly threw a ball Brittany's way. It went over her head but Santana clearly saw what he tried to do and immediately went after him.

"Someone start digging his grave right now." she murmured, shaking her head as Santana pounced on the mullet wearing puckhead.

Jacob nodded, amused at the scene playing out before him. The two of them laughed as two of the gym teachers tried to pry Santana off of him, but her nails had a firm grip on his mullet. Quinn wouldn't be surprised if she actually ripped his hair out.

"Head's up!"

Quinn turned her head only to get hit in the face with a dodgeball, the force of it sending her backward and onto the floor. She felt coppery liquid drip through her nose and out instantly. She quickly covered her nose with her right hand while she used her left to push herself up. If that other puckhead broke her nose, she was going to kill him.

She gingerly touched the bridge of her nose and sighed. It didn't feel broken. Thank God.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

She blinked a few times, looking around. They still hadn't pulled Santana off of Rick? Wow, she really must be pissed. It was then that she realized that, while Santana was still beating on Rick, on the other side of the court was Jacob _pummeling _the guy who'd given her the bloody nose.

Now the four teachers were trying to break up both fights, but they were failing terribly.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" Quinn looked back to see Brittany kneeling beside her, concern in her bright blue eyes.

She nodded, her hand still firmly clasped over her nose, muffling her voice a little, "Yeah, it's just a little bloody."

Brittany held out her hand and helped her off the floor, "Do you want me to take you to the nurse's office?"

Quinn shook her head, brushing herself off with her free hand, "Thanks but I think I'll just go to the bathroom and wash up."

"I'll go with you. There's too much violence going on here." she said softly, looking back to the two fights that were still going on. "It makes my tummy hurt."

Quinn nodded understandingly, the look on Brittany's face making her melt a little. So she allows Brittany to lead her out of the gym and toward the girl's bathroom, even though she first took her to the janitor's closet by mistake.

* * *

By the time her nose stopped bleeding, the class was nearly over, so Quinn wasn't surprised when she and Brittany walked back into the gym only to find it empty. They walked back to the girl's locker room at a leisurely pace since they had lunch next and didn't have to worry about being late. She was incredibly worried about Jacob, although she didn't bring it up as she and Brittany changed back into their normal clothes. Instead she let Brittany ramble on about what she think happened to Santana. Something about ogres.

The bell rang just as the two of them exited the girl's locker room. They walked to the cafeteria together, with Quinn listening to Brittany name off her favorite love songs. None of the songs she names are love songs but Quinn decided not to mention that to her. When they reached the cafeteria, they sat at their usual table. Since freshman year, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn have sat at the same table. It was usually just the three of them that ate together, since none of them could stand to eat with the other Cheerios. But ever since Glee lost regionals the year prior and became more like a family, they've become accustomed to having the rest of the club sit with them too.

It didn't happen all the time though because Santana could only take so much of Rachel talking.

Brittany put her pink _My Little Pony_ lunchbox on the table and opened it before looking up at her, "Is Sam eating with us today?"

Quinn shrugged, pulling out her own lunch, "Probably." She knew Santana didn't particularly like Sam eating with them, since she could stand his impressions and his Na'vi about as long as Rachel's babbling, but since he was Quinn's boyfriend she tolerated him as much as she could.

Brittany held up one of the baby carrots in front of her and cocked her head to the side, "Quinn, is it true that if you eat a lot of carrots, your skin turns orange?"

Quinn stared at the carrot for a second before meeting Brittany's gaze, "I'm…not sure. I doubt it."

Brittany seemed disappointed in her answer but continued to eat the carrots anyways.

Just then Santana came sauntering up to them, back in her regular clothes. She plopped down next to Brittany and crossed her arms over her chest. "I hate the public school system."

"What happened?" Quinn inquired, putting down the BLT, which was mainly just bacon, and wiping her hands with her napkin. "Did you get in a lot of trouble?"

"Did you get arrested?" Brittany asked before taking another sip out of her juice box.

"No, I've just got detention for like," Santana reached over and snatched one of Brittany's carrots, "the rest of time."

Brittany's eyes widened, "Really? They can do that?"

"She doesn't really have detention for the rest of time, Britt." Quinn explained, shaking her head.

"Just for the next two months." Santana snapped the carrot in half with her teeth, "I knew I should've never cut off the guy's mullet."

Quinn almost choked on her water, "You what?"

Santana shrugged, leaning back in her seat, "Fitz and those other fat asses took me and Jacob to Figgins' office, along with those puck heads. I lost my cool, grabbed the pair of scissors that Figgins' had been using to do his couponing off his desk and hacked off Rick's mullet. The guy cried so hard, Jacob and I nearly peed our pants from laughing so hard." Santana chuckled at the memory, even wiping away a fake tear. "Priceless stuff."

Quinn looked around, biting her lip. Since Sam hadn't joined them yet, she figured now was the perfect time to bring up Jacob. "So…how long have you two been friends with Jacob?"

Santana, who'd just taken a bite of the half PB&J sandwich that Brittany had given her, stopped her chewing and quirked an eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

Quinn shrugged, fiddling with the piece of bacon hanging off the side of her sandwich, "I'm just curious. I didn't know you guys knew each other until today."

"Jacob has Chemistry with us." Santana explained, through another mouthful of food, "The three of us sit at the same table. He's pretty cool."

Quinn raised her eyebrows. Santana never referred to any guy as 'cool', well at least and truly mean it. "Huh."

Santana nodded, "He's one of the few dudes at this school that I can actually be around and not be compelled to shoot myself in the face. I mean, Puckerman's too much of an idiot, Finnocence's too much of a pansy and your trouty mouth is way too nerdy."

Brittany nodded her head in agreement, "And Jacob's hot."

Santana smirked, "Very. In fact," she popped one of Brittany's gummy snacks into her mouth, "I'm thinking of making him my valentine this year."

Quinn's eyes widened, "W-what if he has a girlfriend?"

"Like that's ever stopped me before, and anyways, he doesn't. He's single, utterly delicious, and frankly, I am this close to climbing that boy like a fuckin' tree. It's been so long since I've had something warm underneath me. Well," she glanced at Brittany, "Something _male_."

Santana looked back at Quinn and frowned, "You alright, Q? You look a little pale."

"Must've been the sandwich." she murmured, pushing away her food.

Santana shook her head, scrunching up her nose as she eyed her friend's sandwich, "I always knew eating all that bacon would catch up to you sooner or later, Q."

Quinn smiled weakly, taking the sandwich and stuffing it back in the brown paper bag she'd brought it in. She stood up and smoothed out her dress. "I think I'm gonna go to the nurse. I've been feeling a little off since the whole dodgeball thing."

Santana smirked, "What, not used to having balls in your face?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

She walked down the empty hallway, her books pressed up against her chest. Hearing Santana talk about Jacob like that made her want to be sick. She decided to spend the rest of lunch in the library since she had no where else to go. Maybe she'll finally start on that Glee assignment and figure out a song that could sum up her feelings for Sam. If only she knew exactly what those feelings were…

"Quinn."

She spun around so fast that she collided into something hard. "Oomph," she stepped back, realizing she'd just slammed into Jacob's chest. She looked up into his eyes and smiled, "Are you stalking me now?"

He shook his head, a smile playing on his lips before his face grew concerned. "How's your nose?" He lightly touched the tip of her nose, making her blush.

"Not broken, thank goodness." she replied, trying to stop herself from blushing further, "It's fine now."

He nodded, his smile slightly returning, "Good." They continued down the hallway together.

She glanced over at him. "You know, you didn't have to beat that guy up. It's dodgeball, people get hurt all the time. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, well, it's a big deal to me. He hit you on purpose." his jaw tightened, "He's lucky that all I did was give him a black eye and a broken nose."

She tried to fight the smile tugging her lips upward. "Didn't your parents ever teach you _not_ to fight with others?"

"Yeah, but I was simply sending a message." She looked at him questioningly, to which he added, "That message being that no one can hurt you and just get away with it. And especially not on my watch."

She smiled despite herself, "Why do you care so much?"

He shrugged, suddenly avoiding contact with her, "I don't know. I just do."

Her heart's hammering against her ribcage now and before she could even process a response, she heard her name being called out in the distance. The two of them stop walking and turn their heads. It was Sam, she realized.

Right, cause _he's _her boyfriend and probably wondering where she's been.

"I'll see you later, Quinn."

She took her eyes off Sam, who was making his way over them, and turned to Jacob, only to find that he was already gone. No sight of him whatsoever. She looked around, frowning. How'd he leave so quickly?

"Hey you. What are you doing?" Sam asked when he reached her.

All she could think was, _Stupid Jacob, couldn't even wait for me to properly say goodbye to him._

* * *

Wednesday

She hasn't seen him all day. Not that she should care. It's not like he's her boyfriend or anything. But still, it bothered her.

She ran a hand through her hair before propping her head up with her hand. She gazed out the window, glad that her day was finally over. It seemed to had gone on forever today.

"You okay, baby girl?"

Quinn looked back at Mercedes, who'd been kind enough to give her a ride home, and nodded, "Yeah, I'm just tired."

Mercedes nodded understandingly, "Yeah, me too. We did a lot of serenading today."

"Mmm-hmm." During English, Santana, Quinn, Artie, and Puck gave Tina her singing telegram from Mike, by serenading her with _L-O-V-E _by Nat King Cole. Then during Home Ec, Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, and Mike gave Brittany her singing telegram from Artie, by singing _Beating My Heart _by Jon McLaughlin.

And then at lunch, the group (minus Santana) gave Finn his singing telegram from Rachel by singing _When I Look At You _by Miley Cyrus (which is why Santana opted out of the performance but also because she didn't do Berry any favors, whatsoever). But of course, Rachel being Rachel, couldn't just leave the group to do the singing, so she took over lead vocals halfway through the performance.

"So do have any ideas on what song you want us to sing Sam?" Mercedes asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"No, not really." she said truthfully, really feeling bad about that fact. After all, she only had until Friday to come up with something.

Mercedes looked at her closely, "You sure you're okay, Q? You've been acting different this week. You know you can talk to me, right?"

Quinn sighed heavily, "Okay, but if I tell you, will you promise not to tell _anyone_?"

Mercedes nodded, "Of course. I'll take it to the grave. Promise." She held up her hand like a boy scout would.

"I'm attracted to someone other than Sam." She looked down at her lap, ashamedly, already knowing what kind of a look Mercedes would give her.

"Really? Who?"

"Jacob." she said quietly, lifting her head to meet Mercedes' gaze.

Her eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets, "Jacob?" she choked, "You've got a thing for Jew-fro? Oh, baby girl, you need help-"

"No, not Jacob Ben Israel!" Quinn exclaimed, making a face at the very idea, "God no! I'm talking about Jacob Black. He's in our grade. You might not know him but-"

"Oh, I know him." she grinned, "He has Spanish with me and Finn. He's super fine, ya know, for a non-black guy. So you've got the hots for him, so what, so does every other girl in the school. It's okay."

Quinn shook her head, groaning, "It's _not_ okay, Mercedes! When I'm around him, I feel things t-that I shouldn't! I can't stop thinking about him. I want to be around him _all the time_. I don't even know him that well and yet I find myself thinking about what it would be like to kiss him!" She put her face in her hands. "I am so going to hell for this."

"Now hold on a second, baby girl." Mercedes pulled her car up in front of Quinn's house and parked it. "Have you done something with Jacob?" When Quinn shook her head, Mercedes just looked at her, "Then why you fretting? Do you plan on cheating on Sam with Jacob?"

"No, well, er- I don't know!" she huffed in frustration, "I've never been in this kind of a situation before! I want to see what it's like to be with Jacob, but I know it's wrong. I have Sam, but still…I can't get Jacob out of my head for the life of me."

Mercedes pursed her lips together before asking, "Well, do you still want to be with Sam?"

Quinn shook her head, "I honestly don't know. I like Sam. He's a sweetheart but lately I feel like he's just too…."

"Vanilla?" Mercedes suggesting, chuckling lightly.

She let out an exasperated sigh, "Exactly. There's no passion. I feel like we're some nineteen fifties couple out of some old sitcom. Things are too perfect."

"Have you talked to Sam about this?"

Quinn shook her head, "No. I know if I did, I'd just hurt his feelings. I don't want to do that, especially so close to Valentine's day."

"He deserves to know the truth, Quinn." Mercedes said delicately, "It may not be what he wants to hear, but you owe it to him to be honest. Your relationship is never going to work if you can't be honest with one another."

"But I wouldn't even know how to start." Quinn looked out ahead of her, "'Hey Sam, sorry I've been so distant lately but I think I'm in love with another guy' doesn't really seem like-"

"Woah, woah, woah, pause and rewind, girlie." Mercedes interrupted, arching her eyebrow, "Did you just say _love_?"

Quinn blinked. "What?"

"You said, 'but I think I'm in _love_ with another guy'." Mercedes looked at her in surprise, "Your feelings for Jacob are that intense?"

"I've gotta go." she sputtered out, quickly grabbing her bag and opening the car door, "Thanks for the ride, Mercedes. I really appreciate it."

"Wait, Q-"

"I'll talk to you later." Quinn reassured her, sliding off the leather seat and then closing the door behind her.

Mercedes opened her mouth again, to try and stop her, but the blonde was already halfway toward her house.

* * *

_I am slowly losing my mind_, Quinn decided when she was in the safety of her own home. _God, just when things are finally going good for me, I have to screw things up! _

She headed upstairs, intending on locking herself in her room for the rest of the night. Maybe some isolation will get her to see the light and stop all this Jacob nonsense once and for all.

Once she finished all her homework, she decided to go on the computer and search for a proper love song for Sam. She first went through her Itunes library, listening to all the songs about love she had on there, hoping that an idea, any idea, would come to her. She made a play list of a few songs that she could possibly use but decided to keep on looking since she wasn't completely sold on any one song just yet.

After about an hour and a half of searching the internet and coming up empty handed, she's ready to give up. It's horrible to think that, because she can't _not _have a song prepared. How awful would that be? It would make her the worst girlfriend ever. God dammit, she really hated this stupid holiday. Now more than ever.

She closed her laptop a little sharper than necessary and pushed her chair away from her desk. She tapped her nails against the surface, wondering what else she could do now. She had to get this figured out as soon as possible. She was running out of time…

She leaned back against her chair, feeling something brush against her bare arm. She looked down, realizing that it was Jacob's leather jacket hanging off the back. She would like to say that she'd forgotten all about it, but that would be a lie. She'd actually fallen asleep wearing it the night before.

She stood up and was about to go downstairs to make herself dinner when she heard a tap against her window. She turned around just in time to see another small pebble hit the window, making the same sound. Her heartbeat sped up a little as she walked over to her window. She lifted it open without hesitation and poked her out to see what was going on.

Jacob Black was what was going on. He was in her backyard.

"Jacob." she breathed. Was this a dream? This had to be. He wouldn't be here otherwise…

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking up at her expectantly.

She looked at him oddly, "Uh, shouldn't _I_ be asking _you_ that?"

He just laughed. "I'm taking you out."

"Out?" she repeated, her eyebrow arched. Doesn't he know she has Sam? Does he not care that she has Sam?

"Yes, but as friends. So don't worry, no funny business." he assured, holding up his hands, "So are you gonna come down or not?"

_Quinn Fabray if you go, you're just gonna dig yourself in a deeper hole!_

"Why should I?" she challenged, folding her arms across her chest.

"Because I want to spend time with you and I won't take no for an answer." He flashed her a brilliant smile that literally made her knees quiver. Thankfully he couldn't see it.

"If I go with you, how do I know you won't drag me into the woods and murder me or something?" She was just stalling now, hoping her good sense would kick in and she'd be able to say no to him, cause right now all she could think about was saying yes.

He shook his head, chuckling, "I'll always keep you safe, remember? Now would you come down already? I'm this close to climbing up this tree here and jumping through your window."

"Fine. I'll be right down." She closed her window and then proceeded to put some shoes on.

A few minutes later, she emerged from the back door, all ready to go. Her mother was still out and Quinn had no idea when she'd be back. Ever since her parents divorced, her mother's been accustomed to drinking at bars at least once a week.

"Did you bring your bike?" she asked curiously, following him out of her backyard and around the side of her house toward the front. She brought his jacket with her just in case.

"No, brought my truck today instead." he replied, nodding his head toward the black truck parked in front of her house.

"So where are you taking me exactly?" she wondered once they both had their seatbelts on and Jacob was about to start the ignition.

The engine roared to life and Jacob smiled back at her, "You'll see."

* * *

They ended up going to the small amusement park just outside of town. It wasn't so much an amusement park per say, but a pizza place with a few miniature golf courses, an arcade, laser tag, go-carts, and batting cages. She'd passed by the place a dozen times but never actually had gone before. Neither Finn, nor Puck, nor even Sam had ever taken her here for a date.

Not that this particular outing was a date. Cause it definitely wasn't.

"So what are we doing here exactly?" She looked around, her hands stuffed in Jacob's jacket pockets. The place was practically empty since it was a weekday. It definitely wasn't her kind of a hang out place but she had a strong feeling that as long as she was with Jacob, she'll have a good time.

"Hanging out." he said as if it were the most obvious thing ever, "Now what do you want to do first?"

"Eat." she said honestly, since she'd yet to eat dinner. She just hoped the food here was good.

"Alright, let's eat." He put his hand on her lower back and leads her toward the dining area. She really hoped he couldn't tell how fast her heart was racing.

They order a large Canadian bacon and pineapple pizza since it's both their favorite. After she learned that, she tells him about her very minor obsession with bacon. He told her he has a minor obsession with food in general, and demonstrated by eating practically the whole pizza. She'd never seen anyone with an appetite quite like his. It definitely made her wonder where it all went.

When she asked him, he said with a straight face that it just turned to muscle. Had it not been for the smile he cracked at the end, she would've taken him seriously.

After they finished eating, they continued to talk about more random things as they headed out toward the miniature golf course. Once they got their clubs and their golf balls they walked over to the first hole. The course was designed to have a Wild West theme to it. "Ladies first." Jacob announced, stepping aside to give her room.

"Thank you." She put her ball down and after surveying the hole across the way, she lightly tapped the club to her green ball. It was the first tee so it was the easiest one. She wasn't surprised when she got a hole in one. She smiled triumphantly before flashing Jacob a smug grin, "Beat that."

He just snorted, stepping forward and beckoning for her to move aside. "Big deal. Anyone can make a hole in one on the first tee." He drew back his club and hit his red ball. It hit the sides of the course back and forth before stopping in the corner, far away from the hole.

"But apparently not you." she snickered, walking toward the other side of the course with a little pep in her step.

* * *

"CHRIST!"

"You know you really shouldn't say the Lord's name in vain." Quinn reprimanded, watching in amusement as Jacob tried, _and failed,_ to get his ball through the swinging saloon doors. They were on the fifth hole and she was currently in the lead. (And by the way Jacob was playing, it looked as though it would stay that way).

"This thing is ridiculous." He set up his ball again and tried again, but like the previous eight times, he missed.

"It's all about the timing." she replied, watching as he tried again, "You have no patience."

"Oh screw this." he bellowed, snatching his golf ball when it rolled back to him. He walked up the small uphill and threw the ball through the swinging doors.

Quinn just shook her head disapprovingly as they walked around to the other side, "Never pegged you for a cheater, Mr. Black."

"Oh hush up." he scowled, lightly nudging her before picking up his golf ball out of the hole it had landed in.

"I'm not marking that as a hole in one." she retorted, eyeing him as she marked down his true score on their scorecard.

"You're no fun." he huffed, swinging his club over his shoulder and walking toward the next hole with her.

As they played the ninth hole, the conversation's drifted over to school. She found that they pretty much had the same classes, just different periods. She brings up Santana when he started talking about the classes he liked, mainly because she had to know if he has any interest in her.

He doesn't. Thank God. He just sees Santana as a friend. She's so happy that she was pretty sure she could've done a somersault right then and there. She then gave him the head's up on anything that Santana may or not be planning. She just hoped Santana didn't have any plans for the club to send him a singing telegram.

"Never realized you had dimples." he commented, taking his attention off the ball he was supposed to be hitting and smiling at her. She turned red at this, cause she knows that the only time people can see her dimples is when she's ridiculously and embarrassingly happy. She doesn't dare disclose this information with him.

The eleventh hole was particularly tricky and was definitely pushing her buttons. She tried not to seem fazed by it, even though she was this close to throwing her golf club at something.

"Having trouble?" She could tell by the sound of Jacob's voice that he was just loving this. Evidently she wasn't masking her irritation as well as she'd thought.

"If I'm having trouble, you're definitely going to have trouble. So shush." she retorted, lining up her ball again before taking another try.

She failed, again. So when her ball rolled back to her, she just hit it with as much force as she could, as if she was playing real golf, and watched as ball hit the top of the 'jail' then ricocheted and actually hit Jacob's forehead. She watched in horror as he tripped backward over the small chain dividing the green from the small pond behind him and fell back into the water.

She had so not meant to do _that_.

"Oh my god, Jacob!" She dropped her club and ran over to him, cringing at the string of swears escaping his mouth. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

He took his hand off his forehead and she couldn't help but burst into laughter at the sight of the very red golf ball imprint left in the middle of his forehead. She reached out to help him out of the water, but she was laughing so hard, she just fell to her knees and doubled over.

"Thanks for the help, Quinn." Jacob muttered sarcastically, fighting the urge to laugh along with her. He pushed himself out of the water, grimacing at how heavy his clothes hung on him.

"I'm-so-sorry, Jacob." she gasped out the words, her body shaking with laughter, "Your forehead…"

He didn't have to look in a mirror to know he had a mark on his forehead. His hand moved back over his forehead, rubbing the sight of impact. "If this thing ends up being permanent, I'm gonna sue you, Fabray."

She was laughing so hard, she was sure she might've peed herself.

"I'm really sorry about this, Jacob." she said honestly, her fit of giggles long gone. She handed him back his jacket since the rest of his body was sopping wet. She couldn't help but notice that the outline of his muscles were being visibly shown to her thanks to the damp material.

She'd never loved water more.

"I think we've had enough miniature golf for today." he responded, taking her golf club from her and eyeing her warily. "I don't want to leave this place with a missing tooth or something."

"I'm gonna make this up to you." she promised, following him out of the course, their game only half completed.

As he returned their clubs and balls, she looked around, trying to figure out how she could make up for hitting him with a golf ball.

"Let's go to the batting cages." she suggested, nodding her head over to them when Jacob finished returning their things, "It'll be on me."

He chuckled, shaking his head but allowing her to lead him toward the cages nevertheless, "I'm not sure giving you a baseball bat is a smart idea."

She rolled her eyes, but still slightly embarrassed that she'd injured him in the first place. "I'm not going to hurt you, Jacob."

"Mmm-hmm, we'll see."

She scoffed, staring up at him in disbelief, "I won't! I promise!"

* * *

They bickered the entire car ride home over whose fault it was for their getting kicked out of the amusement park.

He claimed it was the fact that she'd chased him around, threatening to beat him up with a baseball bat that had gotten them in trouble. (In her defense he kept making fun of the way she hit and was just being an all around butthead).

While she claimed that it was his over competitiveness during laser tag was what did it. Halfway through the game, she'd 'died' (cause frankly she wasn't that good of a player. It really didn't help her ego that they were playing against a bunch of twelve-year olds, but whatever) So Jacob took it upon himself to throw her over his shoulder and start shouting, "SAVE THE CHEERLEADER! SAVE THE WORLD!" over and over again as he fended off those bratty boys by himself.

He won the game, surprisingly, but those punk ass little kids ratted them out to one of the supervisors for apparently 'not playing by the rules'.

Then there was that whole matter with Jacob being unable to ride the go-carts…

And then there was that whole thing with Jacob breaking off the fake steering wheel of the racing game in the arcade after losing to Quinn three times in a row. She'd whooped his butt, if she did say so herself. (And was very proud of it). So proud that she made Jacob start calling her 'the Champ' cause she was and she knew it would annoy him.

But now that she thought about it, it was probably their little ice cream fight that served as their final strike. They'd bought those little cartons of vanilla ice cream bites covered in chocolate coating and of course, one thing led to another, and before they knew it, they were flinging them at each other while they ran around the indoor glow in the dark miniature golf course.

Quinn didn't see the big deal, it wasn't like any people were playing at the time. It was deserted.

Either way they were banned from the place for a month and had their pictures posted up on a wall entitled, _People to Look Out For._ She wasn't surprised to see both Puck and Santana's pictures also up there. Probably for fornication in public.(After all, that's what got them banned from Wal-Mart.)

She sighed heavily when Jacob pulled up in front of her house. She really hadn't wanted this night to ever end. She'd never had so much fun before. "Is your mom home yet?" he asked, unbuckling his seatbelt and taking his key out of the ignition.

"Doesn't look like it." she replied, not seeing a car in the driveway, unless she parked in the garage.

She reluctantly unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her bag off the floor. She was about to open the car door but Jacob beat her to it. She slid out of the seat, thanking him as she landed back on her feet.

He walked her to her front door like before but this time the two of them lingered in front of the door.

"I had an amazing time tonight, Jacob." she said softly, beaming up at him.

He grinned. "Me too. I've never been banned from anywhere before. We should do it again sometime."

"Me either. Next time we should try Wal-Mart." she laughed, nodding her head in agreement. She then added, "You are a horrible influence on me, you know that?"

He innocently shrugged, smiling, "Point is you had fun. That was my main goal."

"Well I really appreciate it." she stepped into his unsuspecting arms and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug.

"Anytime, Quinn." he chuckled, resting his chin against the top of her head while his arms encased her, giving her a firm squeeze in return.

They stay there like that longer than necessary but neither one of them wants to pull away. She rested her head against his chest, listening to the strong steady beat of his heart. Even though his clothes had long dried, she was surprised at how warm he felt. "You're really warm." she whispered, unable to help herself from curling up a little closer to him and breathing in his woodsy scent.

"How else are you going to keep warm?" he touched his forehead against hers, his nose lightly tracing over hers.

She shivered at his touch before pulling herself out of his strong arms. She was still with Sam after all. "I should get inside." she murmured, thoughts of Sam making her stomach knot up uncomfortably.

"Okay." he drawled, reluctantly dropping arms, "I'll see you later?"

She nodded her head, even though she avoided his gaze, "Yeah, night Jacob."

He nodded, giving her another hug before heading back toward his truck. She didn't dare watch him leave because she knew if she did, she'd just stop him.

Stupid Jacob. Why did he have to make her love him so much?

* * *

Thursday

She'd walked into the school that day, intent on talking to Sam. She'd planned it all out in her head the night before, after Jacob left. She was going to tell Sam that things just weren't working out. It was the day before Valentine's day and she knew she'd be the most awful girl on the planet breaking up with him that way but she had to do it.

She was in love with someone else and Mercedes was right, Sam deserved to know the truth.

It was too bad she chickened out.

She had multiple opportunities to do it but she'd chickened out every single time. It was pathetic. Quinn Fabray was many things but chicken was _not_ one of them.

She was home alone now, her mother having left to attend her church book club a few hours ago.

She paced her room back and forth, staring at her cell phone that was laying on her bed.

_Step One: Ask Sam to come over._

No one was around, here she could break up with him without any interference. Sure it was a little late, but better now than never, right?

_Just suck it up and do it, Fabray!_

She exhaled deeply, leaning over and picking up her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and just when she'd landed on Sam's name, she heard something.

She lifted her head, listening more closely this time. It was a soft sound, with a melody to it. It took her a few seconds before she realized it was the sound of a guitar being strummed. She immediately walked over to her window, her heart beating rapidly. It had to be Sam.

She opened her window and peered out it. It wasn't Sam.

In fact, all thoughts of him were completely gone at this point.

Jacob was standing below her window, _yet again_, with a guitar in his hands. When he realized he had her attention he started to play. She recognized the tune almost instantly.

Moon River.

The song from her favorite movie of all time, _Breakfast at Tiffany's. _But how on earth did Jacob know that? She never mentioned it to him when they hung out, hell she'd never even mentioned it to Sam.

She rested her arms against the windowpane and listened to him play the entire song for her, all while gazing deeply into her eyes.

When he strummed the last note, he looked up at her rather sheepishly. "I intended on singing it too, but I just found out that I can't sing for shit."

She smiled at him, despite the fact that she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. The performance had more of an affect on her than she'd thought. Maybe it was because no one had ever serenaded her before. "How did you even know about that?" she asked him, her voice a little hoarse from holding back the tears.

"You hum that song all the time." he answered matter-of-factly. "Or at least when you think no one's around. I've been here for a few months now. I found that if I pay close attention to you, I learn interesting things about you."

She watched as he lifted the guitar strap from over his head. She failed to mention anything about him being able to play. "How did you know what the song was?"

"That movie happened to be one of my sister Rebecca's favorites." he explained, "She watched it all the time when we were younger. I recognized the tune immediately." He put his guitar down and beckoned her back, "Get away from the window, I'm coming up."

Quinn frowned, "And how do you expect to do that?"

"Just get back, Quinn." he said, beckoning for her to move back again. She sighed and did as he asked. She waited anxiously and the next thing she knew was Jacob landing in her room, on his feet.

What the hell…How'd he ever do that?

"You ignored me today." he stated, pulling away from those previous thoughts.

She looked up into his eyes and sighed heavily. She could see the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry about that, but Jacob…" she shut her eyes tightly before meeting his gaze again, "I have a boyfriend, Sam. You know that. We can't-"

He arched his eyebrow, finishing her sentence for her, "Be friends?"

She scoffed, her hands crossing her chest, "You and I both know we have more than friendship on our minds, Jacob." She hated to admit it, but it was the truth.

"You're right." he walked toward her, stopping only half a step before he completely closed the gap between them.

She shifted a little. She hoped he couldn't tell that the close proximities they were in were making her heart beat out of her chest. "Yeah, I know I'm right. I'm always right."

He scoffed, his lips curling into a smirk. "Yeah, _okay_."

"Seriously Jacob, I think you should leave. You shouldn't be here. I-I have things to do. _Important_ things." she walked past him only to have him pull her back, his hand wrapped around her forearm.

It wasn't painful, but his grip was firm. She reluctantly looked back at him. "Why are you here Jacob?"

He released her arm when her attention was back on him. "I needed to talk to you." he replied.

Her hands moved to her hips. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I don't care what time it is, Quinn." he said rather impatiently, "This couldn't wait."

She arched her eyebrow warily, "And what exactly couldn't wait?"

"I love you."

She stared at him blankly. Did he just say…

"I love you, Quinn." he repeated, taking another step forward so that they were as close as before. "Since the first time I ever laid eyes on you."

"But I have a boyfriend." she reminded him, her voice barely above a whisper.

He stared deeply at her. "Doesn't make me love you any less."

Her gaze fell to the floor, as she's unsure of how to respond.

"But I didn't come here to ask you to cheat on Sam with me, or anything like that." he assured her, "I just wanted you to know where I stand."

"Jacob-"

"I understand if you don't feel the same, Quinn." he said quietly, after seeing the look on her face. "But that doesn't mean I'm going anywhere. I love you and my feelings aren't ever going to change."

"They might change." she croaked, doing everything in her willpower to not tell him that she loved him too.

His head turned to the side as he studied her closely, "Do you love Sam?"

She hesitated for a moment before shaking her head, "No." She looked up at him, "But that doesn't mean that I don't care about him."

He shook his head, "I'm not saying that it does. I just want to know what's going on in that head of yours. What do _you_ feel about this?"

"Look, Jacob, my mom will be home soon." she turned away from him, instead staring at the window he'd come in through, "If she finds you here I'll be grounded until I'm twenty-one. Can you just go? We can talk later."

He stared at her for a second longer before sighing, "If it's what you want." He turned around and headed toward her window, his footsteps heavy against the wood paneled floor.

He's gone within seconds.

She's grateful he does as she asked but it didn't make his leaving hurt any less.

Her body's shaking with the urge to cry. She hates that she put herself in this awful situation. This time around she doesn't hesitate in calling Sam.

The call goes to his voicemail. Aside from leaving him a voice message, she sends him a text too.

She just hoped he called her back soon. She didn't want to have to do this on the day _of_ Valentine's day.

But she would if she had to.

* * *

Friday

She walked into school with a huge knot in the pit of her stomach. Sam hadn't gotten back to her last night. She hadn't gotten much sleep because of it. She was this close to making up some excuse to her mother so she could stay home. This morning, on her way out, she found a bouquet of red roses on her doorstep. The note was in Sam's writing. The gesture just feel her even worse. And she knew it was just the beginning if she didn't talk to him soon.

She made her way over to her locker, opening with haste so she could drop off her books and find Sam. Inside she was met with another gift. This time it was a box of chocolates from her favorite candy shop in the mall. There's another note attached to the box but she can't stomach reading it. She put her books away and slammed her locker shut, the sound garnering the attention of a few students nearby.

"You okay, baby girl?" Quinn spun around to find Mercedes standing there, her outfit coordinating with the Valentine's day colors.

"No, not really. Do you know where Sam is? I have to talk to him." She's only half looking at Mercedes when she speaks, as she's scanning the hallways for any sight of him at the same time.

"He's-"

"He hasn't made any plans for you guys to give me a singing telegram today, has he?" Quinn interrupted her, the thought just occurring to her.

"Uh, yeah, actually." Mercedes looked at her worriedly, "Quinn what's going on? You're acting like you're hopped up on Vitamin D or something."

Quinn ignored that comment. "When?"

"When what? Oh, at lunch. We planned to do it in the courtyard. Santana and Brittany were supposed to-"

"I have to break up with him." she said, interrupting Mercedes yet again.

"What? Today? Of all days?" Mercedes' hand moved to her hip, "C'mon baby girl, isn't that a little harsh?"

Quinn nodded, grimacing, "I know, it's beyond harsh but I can't be with him anymore. I love Jacob. Tell the others the performance's off. I'm going to talk to Sam as soon as I find him."

"He's waiting for you in the astronomy room." Mercedes sighed, "He asked me to tell you that. He wants to see you before class starts."

Quinn was already halfway down the hallway before Mercedes was even finished with her second sentence.

Mercedes just shook her head and watched the blonde disappear out of the sight. She then pulled out her phone and set out a mass text to the glee gang (minus Sam, of course). Rachel definitely wasn't going to like this news. She hated canceling a performance, especially one she worked really hard on.

When Quinn walked (okay, _ran_) into the astronomy room, she was met with the sight of a humongous teddy bear, holding a heart that read _Be Mine_. "Sam."

Upon hearing her voice, Sam ducked out behind the massive bear he was holding and grinned. "Happy Valentine's day, babe."

She stepped forward, trying to return the smile but failing miserably, "I need to talk to you."

"First, sit down." He handed her the bear and kissed her cheek before turning his back to her. She noticed his guitar case on one of the desks and she quickly put the bear down. "Sam, this can't wait. I need to talk to you now. It's important."

He looked back at her, his smile gone and concern in his eyes, "What is it?" He put his guitar down and moved back over to her, suddenly very worried, "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"I can't do this Sam." She spit it out because she couldn't take the time to ease the blow, even if she wanted to. She just had to say it.

She watched his eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Us, Sam." she replied, looking at him sympathetically, "I can't be with you anymore."

"W-why?" Hadn't he done everything right? He'd never had much experience with girls before Quinn but he thought he did everything he was supposed to. Crap. He should've known better than to do all those impressions and the Na'vi…he should've listened to the other glee guys when they told him to tone it down on that if he ever wanted to be with her.

"I'm not in love with you, Sam." she continued, pulling him out of this thoughts, "I know it's horrible to say on this day, of all days, but I can't lie to you anymore. It isn't fair to you. It isn't fair to either of us."

"There's someone else." he realized. Was she cheating on him with Finn? Or Puck? But they both had girlfriends…

She nodded, looking down at her feet ashamedly, "Yes, I'm in love with someone else." she met his gaze and she felt even worse, "I'm really sorry about this Sam. I never wanted this to happen, it just…did."

"Have you been cheating on me the entire time we were together?" He quickly looked away, when he felt his voice crack at the end. _Dudes don't cry, Sammy. Man up. _

"Of course not." She's a little insulted that he would think that. "I only hung out with him once. I never kissed him or anything like that. But I know that doesn't mean I'm blameless."

He kept quiet, unsure of even how to respond. This was so not how he thought his day would be going. He was supposed to be serenading her right now. And then he was going to give her a promise ring he'd gotten for her after saving for months for it.

Then there was that singing telegram he had prepared for her. It was supposed to be the most epic performance in the history of glee.

And their date for tonight…He didn't even want to think about that. Well at least he could save his money for that dirt bike he'd always wanted.

All the planning he'd did…for nothing.

Everything now was shot to the drain, or down to hell, whatever that saying was.

"Sam, please say something. Yell at me please. I know I deserve it." He looked back into her eyes, to find them full of tears. She'd just broken up with him and yet, seeing her like this, made it impossible for him to hate her. He wanted to, but he couldn't.

The only thing she was guilty of was falling in love.

He'd watched _Avatar_ enough times to know that you don't choose who you fall in love with. It just happens, sometimes out of the blue. He chuckled to himself when he realized the pun he'd made. He'd have to write that down before he forgot it.

"Sam." He blinked when he realized she was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Had to make sure you hadn't gone into shock." she apologized, stepping back when he did.

"I'm not mad, Quinn." he said finally after exhaling deeply, "Yeah, I'm hurt and definitely bummed out, but I'm not mad."

"I really am sorry, Sam." She has a feeling it will be awhile before she feels she can stop apologizing to him.

Just then the bell rang out above their heads. _Perfect timing, Sam thought_. He looked back at Quinn, "We better get going." He picked up his guitar with one hand and his backpack with the other. "Uh, see you in glee." He quickly left the room, leaving her alone. (Unless you counted the large bear still looking at her).

She picked her bag off the ground and lifted it onto her shoulder before walking out of the room. The knot in her stomach was almost completely gone now. She just needed to do one more thing…

She practically spent the rest of the school day trying to find Jacob. It wasn't until before glee started that she decided to sneak into the attendance office and find out if he'd even come to school today. According to their records, he hadn't.

_Stupid Jacob, she thought. He just couldn't come to school today, could he?_

Lucky for her, she'd written down his address before she logged off the computer.

* * *

Quinn huffed in frustration, pulling her car out of Jacob's driveway. The big lug wasn't even home, instead he was at work. (She found this out from his neighbor, a sweet old lady with pink hair). Now she was on her way toward Burt Hummel's tire shop, since Jacob worked there part time.

The prospect of seeing Jacob all sweaty and covered in grease made her drive just a little faster than she normally would.

She pulled up to Mr. Hummel's garage in a flash and all but leaped out of her car before she even fully had it parked. Probably not the smartest thing to do but she was a girl on a mission. She quickly walked into the garage, passing car by car before she set her sights on the person she'd been looking for. He was covered in grease, just like she'd hoped.

"Jacob!"

He spun around at the sound of his name, his eyes widening in surprise. "Quinn? What are you doing here?"

"Jacob Black, I have been looking for you all day." she smacked his chest, which actually hurt her hand, and glared up at him. "Don't you know better than to ditch school? Hmm?"

"Today wasn't a day I wanted to hang around school." he retorted, grimacing at the very thought of all those love-sick couples, particularly Quinn with Sam… He shook the thought out of his head and looked back down at her, "You of all people should know that."

She rolled her eyes, "Well if you'd bothered to come to school today, you would know that I broke up with Sam this morning."

His eyebrows lifted. "Really?"

"Yes and you want to know why? Because, I. Love. You." With each word, she gave him a sharp poke of the finger into his chest.

She didn't even have time to process another thought before he grabbed her face and captured her lips with his. Her eyes fluttered close when he tilted her head back (since the height difference between them made it a little awkward).

_Lord have mercy, she thought to herself, If all guys could kiss like this, girls would probably like them more. _

Her own hands moved to cup his face while his moved down to wrap around waist, so that his secure muscular arms kept her body completely against his. She could feel his heart thumping wildly even through his wife beater and she was pretty sure it was beating in time with her own.

Her entire body felt as though it was on fire, thanks to Jacob's heat, with his lips which deliciously burned her own.

Now she had another reason to add to her list of why she loved the heat.

He slowly pulled away from her when she started to feel her lungs start to crave air. They parted for a few seconds, catching their breath before she grabbed his face, bringing his lips back to hers. She loved the taste of him and wasn't anywhere near done with him. (Not that she'd ever be).

After what seemed like a few hours, but in reality on a few minutes, they parted again. She gazed up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "If your goal was to kiss me senseless, you succeeded."

He chuckled, "You're the one who was kissing _me_ senseless, Quinn."

She pushed herself up onto her toes and kissed his strong jaw, "Yeah, well get used to it."

"Mmm-hmm." his lips brushed over hers lightly, "Already done."

She smiled brightly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, "Happy Valentine's day, Jacob. I love you."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, returning the smile, "I love you too, Quinn. Happy Valentine's day."

* * *

**AN: Review!**


End file.
